1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to DC to DC to converters, and more specifically, to DC to DC converters having switch control.
2. Related Art
DC to DC converters have an important role in systems because it is not uncommon for the power supply that is available to have a wide voltage range. Because the power supply may be a battery, it is desirable that the DC to DC converter perform its conversion efficiently. Efficiency is reduced by any power used by the DC to DC converter itself. Thus, for increasing efficiency, it is desirable to eliminate or reduce any power consumed during the conversion. Typically a diode is used in the conversion process, but any current passing through the diode is a loss of power due to the voltage drop of about 0.7 volt of a forward biased PN junction. Attempts have been made to eliminate this diode drop by using a switched transistor, but timing of the transistor is very critical for proper operation. Further when a DC to DC converter is in continuous conduction mode (CCM) and the load becomes very light, current can actually flow back from the load to the DC to DC converter. When this occurs, this is a waste of power.
Thus, there is a need to eliminate or improve upon the issues raised above in performing a DC to DC conversion.